supernovaffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Supernova-specific Gameplay Differences
C''ontent on this page can change without notice!'' Listed here are facts about playing on the Supernova FFXI server that may take you by surprise, if you're used to playing on retail. Most of these were not listed in the Server Information you received when using the Supernova Installation pack. Auction House * All Auction Houses are linked. The items displayed are available at all Auctions in all nations and cities with AH access. * All items on the Auction House are 2 gil. * Ammo pouches, quivers, toolbags for ninja tools, and the like do not duplicate. * BCNM/KSNM drops do not duplicate to the Auction House. * Crafted items duplicate to the AH at a 1:12 rate (for every 1 item you synthesize, 12 appear to the Auction House). * Items on the Auction House are stocked in a 1:2 rate for non-BCNM drops (for every Vile Elixir you obtain from a mob, 2 Vile Elixirs appear to the AH). Items must fall into a player's inventory to be duplicated to the Auction House. Floored items will not duplicate. * Sheeplove items do not duplicate to the Auction House. * Some crafted items (sheeplove items) do not duplicate. * Stackable crafted items (food, etc) begin to populate the stacked version of their AH records once the single item record reaches 100. Crafting & Items * Crafting Skill ups have been increased to relief the feel of petty-less grinding. * You can level all crafts to 100 on Supernova. * Universal Ninja Tools are craftable on Supernova. * There are various Supernova Specific Crafting Recipes * Gurfurlur the Menacing has a custom loot pool that includes a 10% drop chance on each of the Perdu weapons. * Oupire drops Imperial Wand, with a customized HMP +12. * Most HNM's drop pools and behavior are customized. See the HNM Customizations page for more information. * The NPC Fina in the Chocobo Circuit will trade you the Hachirin-no-Obi for all eight separate elemental obis. It is custom coded to ignore weather penalties, making it superior. Relic Weapons Relic Weapons have been balanced on Supernova so as not to make any single one overpowered above others. Advanced jobs obtained in the Treasures of Aht Urhgan and Wings of the Goddess expansions are able to use the relic weapon (and relic weapon skill) most closely aligned with that job. In order to equip those items, you must do so using an equipset macro. * Blue Mage - Excalibur / Knights of Round * Corsair - Annihilator / Coronach * Puppetmaster - Spharai / Final Heaven * Dancer - Mandau / Mercy Stroke * Scholar - Claustrum / Gate of Tartarus Relic Weapon modifications Weapon skill modifications Relic Weapon +1 Upgrade A custom mini-quest on Supernova allows you to upgrade a single Relic Weapon in your possession with an augmentation. Details are found on the NPC named Rhaegar in the Chocobo Circuit Crafting area, in the area with Bonecrafting and Woodworking. Details for Upgrading a relic: * Must have desired Relic Weapon in your possession. * Can only upgrade *one* relic weapon with *one* augment. * Trade the following to NPC Rhaegar: ** One (1) Ten Thousand Byne Bill ** One (1) Montiont Goldpiece ** One (1) Romilala Stripeshell ** Relic of choice ** Job testimony corresponding to desired augmentation. Your augmentation is determined by the job testimony (the item you trade to fight Maat in pre-TOAU jobs) you deliver to Rhaegar with your relic and dynamis 10,000 notes. The possible augments are listed below. * Warrior's Testimony: Accuracy +15, Attack +15, Triple Attack +3% * White Mage's Testimony: Cure Potency +7%, Cure Cast Time -7%, Song Cast Time -10% * Black Mage's Testimony: Magic Attack Bonus +5, Blood Pact Delay -10, MP Recovered While Healing +7 * Ranger's Testimony: Ranged Accuracy +15, Ranged Attack +15, Strength +5 * Paladin's Testimony: Damage Taken -5%, Evasion +15, HP +97 Quality of Life * Sheeplove is a currency made for the Supernova server, and is used to buy certain items that may be unavailable elsewhere. Please check the Sheeplove Page for more information. (deprecated as of February 2018) * No need to have warp scrolls or the warp spell! Just type @warp to warp home. There are many other Server Commands available. Click the link and scroll down to "Player Commands". * Some Notorious monsters and other things, such as Allied Notes from Wings of the Goddess (S) zones are currently unavailable. * You can have 112 Combat Skill upgrades, 80 Magic Skill upgrades, 8 upgrades in both HP and MP at the same time, and 5 upgrades in all 7 attributes. * You do not lose experience points when you die, at any level except level 75. * Chocobo Circuit has been re-vamped for your pleasure, no longer congested and a new Zoom Room has been implemented! Quest's & Mission's * Changing nations resets ALL missions, some of which you will not be able to redo, such as the ones for sky access. Use caution. * The NPC Channon in the Chocobo Circuit has a quest unique to Supernova that will enhance your job performance. * Aht Urghan Missions beyond Mission 15 is not functioning properly at the current time. Strongly advised to not attempt until a proper fix is implemented. Supernova Custom Content * Monster of The Moment (MoTM): Specific monster families will yield higher amounts of experience points than normal. They rotate approx~ every 2 months. * Soul Plates: Since the system for Soul Plates and Cameras don't work we have a custom system that is similar to the MoTM where specific mobs will have a custom loot pool to where Soul Plates are added to drops. They rotate less frequently as MoTM. * Supernova Superquest!: Treasure Hunt based quest. * Zantetsuken Quest: Newly added quest line that pits you against your wits to solve puzzles in a Hot & Cold style event. Completing this string of quests will unlock a specialty shop that has access to Einherjar gear.